One of the inherent difficulties in commerce is being able to generate a definitive measure of work or the contribution of work and jobs. The ability to identify, define, measure and compare the contribution of work or jobs to an entity, such as an employer, can prove to be particularly significant in determination of remuneration for employees, succession planning, negotiating with organisations, such as unions, and disputes involving dismissal of an employee. The ability to provide definitive measures can also be used to justify remuneration packages, at all levels in a company or organisation. The ability to provide a definitive measure however, and in particular one that is accepted by society, has to date proved elusive. It is desired however to provide a method and system that can be used to generate a definitive measure or at least provide a useful alternative to existing methods and systems.